generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Taiwan Conflict
The Taiwan Conflict, also known as the Invasion of Taiwan, the China-Taiwan War '''and '''Taipei Crisis was an armed conflict between the People's Republic of China and the Republic of China, i.e. Taiwan. The war became memorable thanks to 'The Anvil' Shin Fai's decisive movement and fast strikes on the island that led to Chinese victory before the US 4th Navy Task Force was able to arrive. Background The ill-fated ceasefire of the two Koreas during the Cold War had decreased into a bitter political feud between the communist and capitalist worlds. South Korea had long been plagued by the North's many different provocations and accusations, and openly returned fire on their soil in the summer of 2018. KPA troops of over a million men charged across open ground, however, the North hadn't expected the South Korean and their American allies to put up such a good fight, when USMC logistical staffer Alexis Alexander coordinated the defense of an outpost on the 38th parallel. Due to the failure of their leader's grand battle plan, KPA generals quietly deposed of Kim Jong-un and sued for peace, and South Korea accepted. The three-month long standoff, popularly named the Second Korean War by the media, frightened the Asian markets and resulted in the partial collapse of the Chinese real estate bubble. The collapse sent tremors across the global landscapes and led to several weeks of political infighting in the Chinese government. Amidst the rising tensions, hardline elements in the People's Liberation Army took the liberty to take action and invaded the island of Taiwan without their leader's permission, both to strengthen their economy and also to take out the long-standing Nationalist government, which had been a thorn in the side of the Chinese since 1949. Course of the War The war was quickly carried out by a single division under the command of the famous Colonel Shin Fai, 'The Anvil'. On October 1, 2018, the PLAMC 3rd Division, nicknamed the 'Anvil Division', landed in the northernmost province Chilung. Because of their surprise attack they successfully caught the Taiwanese Defense Force off guard, and surrounded their division protecting Taipei. In just two days, the 3rd Division had captured the capital and more PLAMC divisions were already striking fast across the island. The message was sent quickly, and on the day of invasion the United States sent the 4th Navy Task Force to deal with the threat. The Chinese aircraft carrier Liaoning was dispatched by a rouge PLAN admiral, whose name remains unknown to this day, to counter the task force. A PLAAF squadron was also dispatched from the mainland, however, an unknown pilot - who was been immortalized as a savior just as the 'Tank Man' during the 1989 Beijing revolts - refused to allow his squadron to open fire on the American ships, potentially starting a global conflict. Before the Liaoning was able to get within reach of the US 4th Navy Task Force, the captain received word that Taiwan had been captured completely with little resistance. The ship and her escort returned to their base in Shanghai, and the US ships turned back. Within the Party government, the politicians were arguing who had given the orders and what they should do, but a politician with ties to the PLA stormed into Beijing and forced the politicians and basically overthrew the government in a non-violent way. The politician was revealed to be Zhao Wei, who believed the Chinese way of standards was sub-par and needed to be improved, and thus he enacted the 'Modern Way' program. He believed the success in Taiwan was crucial in uniting the Chinese people, and to bring prosperity to China. Aftermath While Zhao Wei believed the actions of the PLA commanders was heroic and brave, an action to secure China's future with its people, the rest of the still active Party government didn't agree and felt the commanders were traitors and had violated direct orders. Therefore, most of them were arrested and discharged, except for one. Zhao Wei personally defended him, because without him, he believed the 'war of China's future' would have been a failure and would have only ended in tragedy. That man was Colonel Shin Fai of the PLA Marine Corps 3rd Division. Shin Fai received the highest commendation an officer could receive, and was promoted to General of the People's Marines. Taiwain itself was annexed by China and became a special administrative region, just like Hong Kong and Macau, and will have special autonomy until at least 2080, when the region becomes an official part of China. It also meant the end of the Chinese Nationalist Government that had been in exile since shortly after World War II. China, though, was merciful, and allowed Taiwanese government officials, including President Ma Ying-jeou to retain control of the island of Formosa as governor. The unknown fighter pilot, who has refused to reveal his identity to the people, received the highest medal of the PLAAF, but denied it, believing taking pride in ones actions is the first step to failure. Nonetheless, people still regard him as a savior that saved both China and the United States from annihilation, for if he had fired, the US would fully go to war against China, a war no-one would want. Category:Wars Category:Lore